Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (1 - 10 \times 5)) \times 1 $
Explanation: $ = (6 + (1 - 50)) \times 1 $ $ = (6 + (-49)) \times 1 $ $ = (6 - 49) \times 1 $ $ = (-43) \times 1 $ $ = -43 \times 1 $ $ = -43 $